


The Benefits Of A Lifetime Subscription To Angel Radio

by OneOddKitteh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family, Angst, Angst and Humor, Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOddKitteh/pseuds/OneOddKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how far Gabriel sunk- and he won’t say fell, because that implied he hadn’t chosen this, that he didn’t deserve it- he never stopped hearing them</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits Of A Lifetime Subscription To Angel Radio

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any attempt to think about Gabriel's canon backstory has backfired, and turned into pain. There's just a hint of Gabriel's playfulness near the end. Enjoy!

No matter how far Gabriel sunk- and he won’t say fell, because that implied he hadn’t chosen this, that he didn’t deserve it- he never stopped hearing them. No matter how quickly he dug himself into the ground, letting the dirt, and mud, and human blood bury him, he still heard each name crossed off the list.

Lucifer, in the cage. Cassiel, dead in battle. Later, little Castiel, a traitor, countless times over.

_Reprogram. We can’t lose another soldier._

Harut, dead. Kerubiel, dead. Leliel, missing, probably fallen.

_What is Michael doing, sending them all to the earthen front? Pests are breaking in via the far eastern black holes. Galaxies are destroyed, endless civilisations lost. We won’t be able to hold this one for long. One planet is secure- for what? Those humans have hardly even evolved from the mud- what’s so special about them?_

_Don’t question them, Balthazar. You know what happened to Castiel._

Gadreel, missing. Probably killed by his own garrison, after the betrayal. Balthazar, dead. Endless, countless names, gone. The heavenly choir disbanded, sent to fight.

_They’re singing, Raphael. Listen to them sing. Even the others have taken up the song. Look at the humans, the melancholy they feel when they hear it. We aren’t fighting for them anymore. We’re fighting for the end. Don’t you want this over?_

Gabriel lost himself in play, in mead and sex and sacrifice. He lost his faith, his moral compass, his patience. He never, once lost his connection to the conversations, the orders, the names cried out to Records seconds after their grace flashed into nothing.

_The righteous man is born._

First he just wanted to see what they were like. The second he saw their souls, he was given the message. He couldn’t deliver it. Still, the names carried on, dying, fallen, missing. His friends, his brothers and sisters. Dying in obedience.

_Did you feel that flare? Something’s happening on earth. Someone’s interfering._

_Bring the dates forward. Find Azazel._

Gabriel tried to stop them. He tried to deliver the message, the last he’d been entrusted with. Centuries of pagan power were hard to shake away. It was not delivered. Each day, the names continued. He’d played with the fledglings, he’d shown them the outer reaches of each universe, shown them their first earth sunset, their first playful grace battle. Now, their play-fighting had turned to life-or-death desperation.

_The righteous man has fallen._

Gabriel watched Sam tear his own soul apart. If empathy stirred, somewhere behind the blood, he never let it show. Sam hadn’t wanted the message. Still, names. He could list the dead, if he wanted to.

_The righteous man has been saved._

He delivered the message. The weight had not lifted. Stronger than ever, the calls rang through his head.

_Stop Castiel. Show him his priorities._

_He’s still- Let him go. Cut him off._

_The Morning Star is freed._

When Gabriel saw his brother again, the weight lifted from his grace. They brushed wings, and Gabriel knew. This was his purpose. He cried out, screamed it into the universe, his last message. He wouldn’t hear the names of the dead anymore. He would join them.

_Gabriel for free will, motherfuckers._

 


End file.
